


Omega Series

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Brock Rumlow, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: Steve gives a special massage to his Omega. Fluff ahead!This is for all the lovely people who have held my hand during Waltz On. This is all for you. Thank you!Comment, comment if you liked it, tell me what you think!





	1. Omega Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/gifts), [Andartha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andartha/gifts), [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/gifts), [sian22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/gifts), [BubblySpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySpiral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580167) by [Andartha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andartha/pseuds/Andartha), [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives a special massage to his Omega. Fluff ahead!
> 
> This is for all the lovely people who have held my hand during Waltz On. This is all for you. Thank you!
> 
> Comment, comment if you liked it, tell me what you think!

Brock doesn't think much about when Steve climbs above him, and gently covers his Omega's naked body with his own big and equally naked one. They’re after showersex, and Brock's just lounging on the big couch which is covered with white fur. For now, he's too lazy to get up and put on clothes. 

It is a heavenly sinful feeling, lounging and stretching around on the fur in his naked glory. He smiles to himself and stretches into the shape of a starfish. He can do that only now - usually, when Barnes is around, the other Omega demands the bigger part of the couch. Of that enormously big couch which provides more than enough space to both Omegas and their Alpha, but somehow Bucky has the ability to become like melting jelly, and take up the most place.

He’s feeling well there, being naked, and fucked into oblivion not exactly 10 minutes ago, but  _something's missing._ Also, he begins to feel kinda chilly.

And that's why he doesn't object when Steve climbs above him. He mewls happily under the weight of his Alpha, and even purrs as the warm, big superhero-body covers him. If his Alpha wishes to have him again, he's welcome. 

Steve pulls himself in a sitting position above Brock's hips. Brock closes his eyes.

Only it is not sex what Steve has on his mind, it seems.

Big, warm hands grab the Omega's shoulders and rub them with gentle force. Brock smells a deep, peculiar smell and his skin feels slick, but not from his own excitement. There is oil on Steve’s hands and he rubs and circles Brock’s shoulders in slow, languid motion.

When Brock realizes what happens, first he becomes rigid with shock, then tears spring into his eyes from overflowing happiness.

_Steve is giving him an Omega massage._

 

An Omega massage is a very special thing. They teach it on courses and there are books about it. It is  _traditional, sacred._  If an Alpha does this to their Omega, it means that their bond goes way beyond the physical and emotional. It becomes  _spiritual._

Once he bought a book, meant for Alphas "How To Make Your Omega Happy" It contained everything a good Alpha was supposed to know and that included the description of the Omega massage. Brock read it, swallowing, licking his lips often, and wishing someone,  _some good Alpha,_ would do it for him.

_Your Omega is your sacred mate. As an Alpha, it is your obligation and responsibility to keep your Omega happy. Make sure the Omega is always comfortable and safe. Protect them and provide for them. Make love to them ever so often. Safe and sated Omegas are happy Omegas and your reward is a loving partner who is ready and willing to fulfill your wishes and who creates a loving and welcoming, peaceful environment at your home._

_One way to keep your Omega happy is to give them a special massage. It strengthens your bond and raises your spiritual awareness of the nature of your relationship._

_Wait for the occassion. Best time to give this massage is when your Omega is in aftersex-haze. Pheromones still dancing in the air, but not raising the urge for sex; this is the time for something intimate, yet slow and peaceful._

_Place yourself above your naked Omega, straddle their hips: this is the perfect position to begin the massage. You're the cat and you just trapped the bird. You're the powerful one; make your Omega feel it. Map their bodies with your hands, make them feel that they belong to you. Don't abuse your power! The purpose is to make your Omega happy, not yourself victorious._

_Prepare for the massage. You have to choose the oil first. Adjust it to the smell of your Omega. Flowery scents like almond, ylang-ylang, rose and chamelia go well with gentle Omegas, neutral fragrances like milk, cotton, wool fit the adventurous ones. The smell of the sea fits the dreamy ones...._

Brock eyes flip open. 

The oil smells deep and alluring. Patchouli and sandalwood.

_...for the fiery ones._

Brock smiles.

 

 Steve reaches out and gently lifts Brock’s arms, placing them above his head. He’s seeking access to the armpits, Brock knows. He closes his eyes again as he recalls the book.

_Armpits are sensitive areas, yet one of the most neglected parts of the human body. You might want to discover them with your Omega. Place their arms gently above their heads. Be careful and read their body languages - not every Omegas feel safe in that position. They might feel exposed, vulnerable. If you feel that this is the case, retreat; remember, it is not your pleasure the main purpose here._

Brock smiles again. He knows Steve is watching him, so he lets out a happy contented sigh and turns his head, just a bit, to offer his scent gland to Steve. His Alpha accepts it, licking a stripe up his throat. 

Steve's fingers find his armpits and his fingertips gently, carefully rub the sensitive skin there. It is a bit ticklish feeling and very arousing - Brock would buck his hips if he hadn’t been trapped under his Alpha's weight. He mewls again and licks his lips. 

After several minutes, Steve moves his attention from the armpits to the upper arms. More oil, Brock breathes it in deeply, and his mouth hangs open from loud pleasure as he sighs. Steve massages his arms, begins with caressing his tricepses up and down, then running his hands on his lower arms and tracing small circles into the open palm of his hands with his fingertips and at the end he entwines his fingers with his Omega's fingers. For a few second they hold hands this way, then Steve returns to the armpits and begins it all over again.

Oh, this is heaven.

Brock hears only now that there is soft music playing in the background. His body goes slack and he begins to drool slightly. It is so good here. Little shudder of excitement runs through him upon thinking of the next step.

 

_The sensitivity of an Omega's chest depends on if they're male or female. Female Omega breasts are highly sensitive, but this is the case of male Omegas as well who are pregnant or are after birth and developed mammary tissue. If your Omega is lactating, you have to be careful; bad massage might indicate painful breast inflammation. Massage the breasts in the direction of the nipples, begin where they are rooted to the body, and end at the aureola. Go easy on the nipples, you don't want to make them sore. Small licks and kisses are approved. If your Omega is lactating, it is advised to pull a bit of milk from the breasts at the end of the massage, to clear the delicate channels of the mammary glands. Always ask your Omega for their permission first, not all of them might be liking the thought of giving their milk to their Alpha._

Steve won't ask for permission, Brock knows it. He is still nursing their kid, and Steve likes to taste his Omega's milk every now and then. 

His Alpha's hands are big and warm around his small breast mounds. Brock has the breasts of a lactating male Omega; not too big, but enough for a handful, sensitive, big nipples and plenty of milk. Sometimes his breasts can be heavy and hot from overbursting with milk and this is when Steve’s (or Bucky's) mouth on his nipples is more than welcome, relieving him from pain. This usually leads to sex, but not now.

The circular motion on his breasts is gentle, loving,  _adoring._ Brock spreads his legs and Steve seems to take the cue; he goes from straddling Brock’s hips to lying between his Omega's spread legs and places his soft cock between the dewy folds of Brock's cunt.

The overwhelming sensation of their naked genitals touching is so strong that they have to stop. Steve entwines his fingers into Brock’s ones and puts their brows together for a moment. They regular their breathings, savoring the closeness, each other's smells.

Then Steve gives a small peck on Brock’s mouth and turnes his attention on the breasts again. 

He massages each mound with circular motion, then grabs first the left and then the right one with both hands by the roots and pulls his hands slowly upwards, with gently pressure. He’s  _milking_ his Omega and though Brock feels baffled at first from being handled like a cow, but then decides to enjoy it, especially when those beautiful lips  _finally_ find his nipples and suck a bit of milk from his breasts.

 What's next?

Ah...

 

_To give your Omega a belly rub might sound strange at first. Belly rubs in the popular opinion are meant for sick kids or puppies, but believe us - an Omega will welcome belly rubs from his Alpha all the time. Omegas are to be bred - their bellies are meant to grow their Alpha's seed in them. Here you can go a bit playful. Don't pressure hard on the stomach and belly areas, belly rub is meant to be a belly rub and nothing more. It's up to you how you do it. But keep in mind - your Omega has to enjoy their belly rubs._

Steve is very gentle while doing the belly rub. Brock feels funny; this is something really playful. He pushes his belly upwards and wriggles a bit. Steve laughs above him and gently pets his stomach.

 

Next step to do.

_Use copious amount of oil when you do the legs massage. Here we won't do anything extra - that's for the feet.  Smooth your hands up and down on the thighs and on the calves several times up and down, warm up the muscles. When it's done..._

Steve takes hold of his feet as if they were precious jewels. He is sitting on his heels at the end of the couch, lifting Brock’s feet on his thighs. Brock can't resist the temptation, he wriggles and stretches his toes and begins to knead Steve’s stomach with them. Steve hisses.

"Damn, you have such cold feet..."

"Really?", asks Brock playfully and places his left foot on Steve’s chest, on his broad pec. Steve catches his foot, plants a small kiss on the sole.

"Really. Like a frog. Now stand down, soldier, and let me do my job."

Whoever taught him how to do a foot massage, ponders Brock, while enjoying evers bit of strong fingers carefully massaging his foot tendons and broad palms enfold his toes, warming them. He mewls a bit while Steve turns his attention to his heels. He has sensitive heels, and quite soft at that, really unusual from someone with his fighter past, wearing all those combat boots. But the skin on his heels didn't become hard and raspy. It stayed soft and so sensitive that now, as Steve kisses them, he  _swears_ he feels the wetness of those full lips.

Then those lips go upwards and Steve fucking  _bites_ the arches of his feet.

Okay, so this is more nibbling than biting but so unexpected, that Brock lets out a little, surprised yelp. His Alpha laughs, plants two small kises on the soles of the Omega's feet and then reaches under him and in one swift motion he flips Brock over.

Brock purrs happily and smoothes his face against the soft fur. He feels Steve moving above him, so he spreads his legs, inviting his Alpha to lay himself between them.

Steve lays himself down on him, buries his face in his Omega's neck. His cock softly nestles between Brock’s ass cheeks and they move against each other, moaning. Brock bends his legs at the knees, places his feet on Steve’s calves and Steve's fingers entwine with Brock's fingers, holding hands.

Brock is mewling like a kitten and couldn't stop it for the life of him. The sounds breaks out of him like water bubbling in a fountain. Moving against his Alpha's body, whining and mewling at the same time, he knows what he's doing without actually wanting it.

_If your Omega suddenly begins to mewl and whine, this is what we call 'Omega singing'. Only happy and contented Omegas produce this 'song' when they feel safe and accepted by their Alphas. If you have reached this, congratulations. You can be proud of yourself as Alpha._

 

They savor the minutes, the feeling of being together in such an intimate way which is not sexual. Steve's big body is warming Brock’s smaller one. The music is still playing in the background and their breathing becomes more heavy, more slow til they breath in unison. It doesn't last long til from Brock’s part the breathing becomes  _snoring_ and soon the Omega is deep asleep.

Steve lifts himself from his sleeping mate. He sits next to Brock and smiles while he gently traces the Omega's spine with one finger as he recalls the last part of the chapter.

 

 _By the time you reach the part of massaging the back, your Omega might already be asleep. Don't leave them immediately, let them feel you in their sleep. Cover them so that they stay warm; and try to be back by the time they wake up. Let them greet you with a smile; you are the anchor and the safe base of your Omega's life. Be proud of that and enjoy to be the Alpha in charge of your mate. Let you deserve each other in the way it's supposed and meant to be in a loving, trusting relationship._

 

 

 


	2. Omega Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock’s acting out during Sam's visit.
> 
> Steve is not taking no shit from his Omega.
> 
> WARNING: light domestic violence.

_'Tis gonna end badly,_ Bucky thinks while he watches how Steve face darkens about another jab from Rumlow directed at him, infront of their guest, Sam.

Steve is doing his best to put up with his Omega's nagging, he doesn't even seem bothered, but Rumlow's doing  _his best_ to get under Steve's skin. Sam, good friend as he is, doesn't seem to notice the growing tension between an Alpha and his bickering Omega, doesn't seem to take notice of how  _rude_ it is from Rumlow, to verbally abuse and humiliate his Alpha _infront_ of a _fellow_ Alpha.

Another rude jab, Steve grits his teeth. They’re around the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating the cake Steve so proudly produced for them. Brock just made another comment about the cake's colour, prodding his slice disgusted with one finger. He isn't feeling well, Bucky knows. But his fellow Omega doesn't ask for help when unwell; he rather that the whole world suffers with him, especially since they're here in the Tower,  _against his will._

This will end badly, Steve might have put up with his bitter Omega so far, but it is not about the praise of his patience anymore, now it's to what lengths he's gonna go in getting humiliated infront of another Alpha.  _In his own home._

Turns out, it doesn't take much for Steve to snap. As soon as Brock pushes his plate away from himself and allows another  _nasty_ comment, Steve stands up with such speed that his chair falls over. He reaches across the table, grabs Rumlow by the wrist, pulls him to himself (plates and cakes and coffee cups falling and shattering on the floor in the process) and before the shocked Omega could react, Steve already whisks him away, forcing his captive infront of himself to the living room. The door closes shut behind them.

"Good cake", Sam comments, cutting another piece of his slice with his fork and enjoying another sip of coffee.

 

Rumlow struggles, not to avail, Steve is much stronger that that, and besides, he  _sortof_ expected this. He brought this upon his head, he was sortof...  _aiming for it._ This doesn't make him feel any better, though. And although he  _knows_ he fully  _deserves_ everything bad and evil from his Alpha from his behaviour, but there is creeping dread in his heart as he is being manhandled by Steve.  _Don't hurt me much,_ he'd like to say, but the cocky bastard he is, keeps his mouth shut and doesn't say a word when he's lifted, placed on Rogers' knees, face down, and a big, strong hand gives him a good slap on his backside. And then once more. And again.

 _Whut?!_ No joke, his Alpha's spanking him as if he was a nasty little child. Rumlow grunts, he tries to push himself up, only to be pushed down, and the blows on his ass get stronger. It is making him only angry and he tries to move again, swearing viciously as the Alpha growls threateningly at him and grabs him by the neck, forcing him to lie still. Brock curses, crashes, he pinches Rogers' thighs, hell he even tries to  _bite_ them, but Captain fucking America doesn't relent, not one single bit.

Rogers holds him with ease, and keeps on spanking his ass, full force, full blow, even as the Omega begans to wildly trash, in a vain attempt to free himself. The Alpha brings his flat, big palm down again and again, and none of the blows is any gentler than the others, they're all  _very_ painful. Rumlow realises he has tears in his eyes from pain. Who the hell would've thought spanking can be so painful? He howls, tries to push himself upright again, only to be forced down  _AGAIN_  and he wouldswear that his ass is a giant throbbing red bubble. 

It hurts, it hurts, and Rogers won't stop and Rumlow doesn't even try to stop anymore, he's lying there, dealing with the pain, whimpering and crying bitter tears and wishing it would stop. It is pure horror, the neverending spanking, the neverending  _pain._ He bites his knuckles, shuts close his eyes and tries to keep count as the blows fall again and again. Eighty, one-hundred? Who knows.

He’s not aware how he whimpers and whines pitifully. He's close to piss himself from pain and humiliation and doesn't know which is bigger.

The spanking stops so suddenly he doesn't even realize it first. Only when he's lifted and placed on the couch (on his stomach) and there is a blanket covering his legs, and a small kiss on his temple from his Alpha. Then he's left alone; Steve went back to the kitchen.

 

Brock grumbles, pushes the blanket aside and tries to sit up.  _Bad idea._ He almost yells when his ass throbs painfully under his weight. He stands up and flounders to the bathroom, supporting himself along the wall. He pisses, washes his hands and then with his trousers still around his knees, he checks himself in the big bathroom mirror. Both his ass cheeks are flaming red, swollen and adorned with Rogers' handprints.

He grunts, takes a washing cloth, immerges it in cold water. First he wipes his teary face with it, removing the burning salt from his skin, then he places the cold cloth on his ass. It doesn't help much, this damage would need ice, but he'd be damned to go back to the kitchen and get the ice bag from the fridge while Wilson is still there. And it's not like he'd like to look into Steve’s eyes now. 

Trousers pulled back on, he limps back to the living room and dedicates himself and the rest of the day to lie on his stomach on the couch and watch TV while the washing cloth warms up on his sore ass way too quickly and it's no use anymore.

 

The evening is  _fun._ They’re all going to bed, and usually it's Brock who sleeps in the middle but no thanks, there you go Barnes, left side of the bed is  _mine_ tonight. He tries to arrange himself and as he moves quite carelessly, trying to turn on his side, the pain throbs again and all his cockiness leaves him and he becomes stiff with shame and embarrassment and tears again roll down his face as he silently sobs in the dark,  not intending to wake his mates. 

Hands reach out to him in the darkness and the familiar whirring of metal plates can be heard as four hands, four arms grab him, lift him, place him gently (belly down...) on the smooth, warm, broad chest of his Alpha. Strong arms encircle his waist, a gentle mouth whispers "I love you" in his ear, and as a cold metal hand cools the ache of his naked bum, he is finally able to snore himself softly and gladly into deep sleep.


	3. Omega-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two Omegas having a bit of privacy. No nasty stuff. Not yet.

It is cold winter outside, the wind is howling around the tower, the gray skies hanging low and heavy. It is early afternoon, and the kind of weather when you just wanna cuddle infront of a fireplace with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate while a cat is purring on your shoulder.

It's gonna snow, thinks Bucky, and he stretches his naked body on the expensive rug in the light of the flames of the fireplace. He wiggles his toes, enjoying the slightly ticklish feeling of the fur against his soles. He's lying on his back, nude and beautiful like a big white tiger. 

The children are asleep; Steve is off with Stark. It's only him and Brock lounging around here. Brock is preparing hot chocolate, soon he'll come with two steaming cups, then he'll also take off his clothes and the Omega-sisters are gonna snuggle up to each other, enjoying each other's company and the hot chocolate and the knowledge that they’re not on the run, there's no mission, no interview, nothing. They’re safe.

He rolls on his stomach and purrs. 

The feeling of his swollen chest, with the lactating mammary tissue is still something new for him, but a physical change most welcome. He closes his eyes and smiles. He's Steve's Omega and they produced a child and he’s nursing their daughter  (with occassional help from Brock) and he finally can let go and just enjoy life and love and safety.

What a life.

Their pack is really something to behold. He and his sister-Omega, the ex-HYDRA agent Brock help each other in every meaning. Raising the kids, cooking, cleaning (there's not much to do, with Stark's all-knowing gadgets), snuggling up to look for comfort in the absence of their Alpha. 

He smells the soft, molten silky fragrance of the hot chocolate, and smiles. The next moment, Brock is gently lowering himself on his sister-Omega's back, covering him with himsels and giving small, soft kisses on the nape of Bucky’s neck, behind his ears. Bucky wiggles his ass, stretches even more and purrs loudly. 

Brock sits up on Bucky’s bum, slightly jumping a bit up and down on the muscular, strong half-globes. His legs, bent at the knees, flank Bucky’s hips and he begins to knead his Soldier's back, gently and catlike. 

Bucky feels that Brock is already naked and grins. The grin, however, immediately changes into a slightly drooling face, accompanied by several moans, as the fingers kneading his back, find his scalp and begin to massage him. Brock's fingers are strong, yet so gentle as he does light circles at the nape of Bucky’s neck, slowly going upwards, towards the temples, where he makes several more gentle circles with his forefingers, while his thumbs keep on massaging the back of Bucky’s head. 

It's an awesome feeling. Bucky becomes soft like a pile of goo and if there was any tension left in him, it's gone. He moans deliriously from pleasure and growls deeply, as the fingers aim higher.

Brock dives his fingers among the tresses and gently pulls at them, careful, holding them for several moments, then letting go, and then again. Bucky rumbles beneath him like a big whale and Brock feels like he's holding the reins of a beautiful beast. He leans forward, captures a few tresses again and pulls at them, very carefully. Afterwards, he caresses Bucky’s nape again, kissing him there and then laying himself on the bigger Omega, enjoying the warmth what radiates from the super-soldier body. He gives a happy sigh and closes his eyes. Soon they will sit up, drink their chocolate (he made them extra hot so that they wouldn’t get cold too fast) enjoying the touch of each other's naked body, bit of petting, perhaps even making love and this time he's gonna top. If they do it well, Steve might even catch them while doing it. The thought makes him smirk. 

But this all can wait. For now, let’s just delight in the warmth of the fireplace, of Bucky... let's delight in the fact that the children are asleep. Let enjoy the safety and comfort surrounding them and let's hope it's gonna last forever. He wiggles a bit to make himself more comfortable. Yeah, that's it.

Outside, the snow begins to fall.


	4. Omega Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock does Bucky.

Brock's lying across Jamie's back and draws small circles with his fingers absentmindedly on his mate's shoulder-blade, on the right one.The chocolate is finished, the children still asleep, outside is snowing and Steve's still not back; perfect time for the Omegas to cuddle up. Or do even more...

Brock slips down from Bucky, kneels next to him. They're infront of the fireplace on the white rug. This is their favourite place to make love in the absence of their Alpha. It's not like Steve would forbid them to touch each other, but the big blonde Alpha isn't too fond of only  _watching,_ he likes to  _take part_ and if he'd be here, they'd get only to a few kisses ad caresses before Steve would lose patience and claim them, taking Brock first, hard and fast, then Bucky, more sweet and gentle, just like they prefer.

Better this way.

Jamie doesn't even bother to move; he only lifts one eyebrow lazily at his sister-Omega. Brock smiles, and gently pushes at him, turns him over. Bucky complies, sighs and stretches himself, then puts a nearby lying, small pillow under his head and smiles at Brock. There is calmness and love in his smile; he has changed so much since Steve found them and brought them home. He doesn't have the haunted, eerie look in his eyes anymore, his face has filled out, he's gained weight. Especially since the birth of his daughter, he's like the island of peace and serenity, while still maintaining the look and grace of a dangerous, beautiful white tiger. And Brock can't help, but adore him. 

He has to kiss that beautiful, wide, plush mouth.

And he does. Licking them, begging for entrance, sucking at them, tasting them, nibbling gently on them, while taking hold of Jamie's head with both hands, his fingers diving in that thick, long chestnut hair. Then he rubs his face adoringly against his sister-Omega's slight stubble and moves lower.

He presses two gentle, soft kisses on the tender nipples infront of him, then continues his administrations all along the tight stomach, peppering the beautiful body with kisses. Jamie sighs and spreads his legs and Brock wastes no time; kissing his way down to the soft penis, he adoringly takes it in his mouth and sucks on it.

The penis hardens in his mouth in no time and Jamie moans, wiggling and lifting his hips. Brock grins around the member in his mouth, gives it one last strong suckle, then lets slip it out of his mouth as he reaches under that muscled ass, looking for the - already deliciously smelling and leaking -, cunt.

_Oh, this is heaven._

His own member is hard already, but he takes his time with his beautiful partner. His tongue seeks out the folds of Jamie's cunt, wiggling in there and his Omega mate moans even louder and his slick, God, his slick flows like a torrent of honey. Brock licks and licks and eats out his mate, until he decides it's enough. 

He straightens up, pets Bucky’s thighs calmingly, then takes himself in hand, positions himself - then in one swift motion, he's in, and they're connected to each other. 

_Now just no rush._

It's easier said than done. Jamie is so fucking beautiful underneath him, his heavy-lidded, dark-lashed eyes halfway hooded, his lips open and obscenely red, his head thrown back in extasy, arms stretched helpless above his head, his pale long throat is on display for place some hickeys on it - what Brock’s gonna do dutifully -, his chest heaving, and there are small beads of sweat glistening on it.

Brock has to close his eyes for a moment, then lowers himself and they engage in another long, adoring kiss. By the time they run out of breaths, Brock can't hold himself back anymore, and begins to move, to make love to his sweet partner.

It's nothing like with their Alpha. When Steve makes love to them, he rules, and they humbly accept his will. Bucky fits into their Captain like a piece of a puzzle, and Brock loves the feeling of not being in charge. With Steve it's like safety of  _everything alright, we're being taken care of, we're safe, we're at peace._

With Jamie it is like making magic.

They move against each other, panting, caressing. Jamie's mismatched hands are in Brock’s hair, Brock’s hands are under Jamie's shoulders, lifting him, supporting him, and they're kissing again, licking at each other's face, chest, whimpering, moaning. It's sweet and passionate, soft and velvety, tender and loving. 

Brock feels his orgasm impending and he's about to politely pull back; he can last longer this way and his beautiful sister-Omega deserves more than being finished so soon - but, as it turns out, Bucky doesn't want to let him go, folding his legs around Brock’s muscular hips,  _keeping him in,_ and Brock groans, he's lost - he lets go into the velvety heat, as the hot, tight, slick cunt convulses around him,  _milks him,_ and Jamie cries out beautifully and his face and chest are flushed from the glorious orgasm.

They stay together for a good while, coming down from the heights slowly, very slowly, picking up on their kissing, caressing each other's hair and face, murmuring soft endearments to each other. They are warm, sated and happy. And they're getting sleepy, Jamie's already snoftly snoring.

Brock knows he should stand up, look for a washcloth, clean them up both... but his cock is warm, his partner's smell is delicious, their bodies touching and warming each other is a most wonderful thing ever - so he just lets it go, drops his head on Jamie's shoulder, and the last thing he hears is Steve's low chuckling, and with the last glimpses of his consciousness he feels a warm, heavy blanket covering them, as he spirales downwards into deep, calm sleep.

 


End file.
